The weirdest thing
by sarahthehedgehog22
Summary: So the weirdest thing happened to me...I became a Country...Now don't get me wrong its really cool but sometimes... So don't own hetalia or the world pic so yeah...


**The Weirdest Thing**

_By: Kimberly smith_

Okay….So, The weirdest thing happened to me this year. It all started July 4th , 2012. I woke up in my normal green bedroom. It was a Ivory green with white patterns on two of four walls. My bed was on the far side of the room and on the opposite side was my dresser witch was white with pink patterns on the knobs. Across from me was my closet witch only held my dresses and fancy shirts, skirts, and pants. On the walls where many drawings of creatures from shows I liked such as Sonic or Fairy Tail.

So I woke up as if it where any day in the summer, got dressed in a white sun dress my mom told me to wear with my black party shoes I barely wear, and went to the kitchen to meet Mom and dad. When I entered the kitchen though, they weren't there making breakfast but I could smell the warm pancakes waiting for me.

As I looked over the room, I eyed a note in the fridge. I walked over and grabbed the not that said:

_Dear Coraline,_

_Your father and I had to be pulled into a meeting in London. We trust you to be able to stay home alone for a month or two while we are gone. If you get lonely or your in trouble go to Ms. Daniel's and she will help you. If your hungry I left you $200 for the whole month so order in. We love you Princess._

_Mom_

"I'm glad they understand that I'm 12 not Stupid." I thought out loud.

I smiled a little and ate the pancakes mom made. Afterwards I felt boarded and went to the living room to watch some T.V. As I went to the couch to watch my favorite Show, Hetalia: Axis Powers, The phone rang in the kitchen.

"Its like people are trying to make me miss my show!" I yelled

Never the less I answered the phone but I was still unhappy and answered very annoyed.

"Um, Pardon me, but are you Miss. Coraline?"

I thought hard on the accent. It was British! Mom and dad probably asked the hotel guys to call me and check on me.

"Yeah, I'm Coraline and you can tell Mom I'm fine."

"What? No this isn't about your mother."

"Really? Well If you want her she is in London right now but you could call her in a month or two."

"No I would like to speak you."

I froze and my heart skipped a beat. Me? Why me? I don't know him!

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland."

I swear I lost all reason at that moment. He was suppose to…I don't know…Not call me! Not exist!

"O-Oh."

I could then hear yelling in the background.

"HAVEN'T YOU TOLD HER ALREADY?!"

"Germany! Why are you yelling?!"

I could then hear England yelling to.

"QUIET YOU BLOODY GITS!"

I began to panic a little. Why me? What are they trying to say? I'm so confused!

"H-Hello?"

It was then the fighting stopped and unfortunately the attention returned to me.

" I'm terribly sorry Miss. But I have some news for you."

"Did something happen in my Family?"

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"Is something going on with my parents work?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"You are a country my dear."

Okay at this point I was mega confused. First England calls my house in the middle of Kentucky and then tell me I'm a country. I can see so many things wrong with that.

"I-I'm….A…C-Country?!"

"Yes…Maybe I should have told you to sit down…Never the less Lithuania is coming to get you so we may explain. Please don't take this personally."

"I…I…Your crazy! I'm not a country! There is no way!"

"I can't believe the new me is a girl!"

I could hear in the background Prussia! I'm New Prussia!? Just as I was computing everything there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Um…Goodbye?"

"I see…Good day to you."

I hung up the phone and slowly walked to the door. I opened it to see Lithuania! He was more cute and shy and adorable in person!

"Um…C-Can I help y-you?"

I half hide behind the door in fear and shock.

"Yes… Did you get a call from Arthur?"

I slowly nodded and finally processed everything.

"You came…to take me away…"

He nodded. He stuck his had out but it was shaking from either nerves or fear. He looked very sincere but I still didn't trust him.

"H-How do I know This isn't…A trap?"

He removed his hand and put it on his chin in thought. He then looked down at me with a thoughtful look.

"I…Don't know."

I looked over him again in then stared straight into his eyes. I could see fear and pain that was shoot in to his eyes recently and how it continuously lingered there. I felt bad for judging him so.

"I'll come with you…But I want my Parents to know where I am."

A smile crossed his face as I stepped out on to the porch. It was around 1PM so it was very hot but I still went with Lithuania. We walked to the park and the whole time I held his hand; Hey I just got all of that Information just 5minutes ago and it took a lot to not faint on the spot. When we reached the park a helicopter swooped down with a ladder for us to climb. I hid behind him cause I've never ridden a helicopter and I epically haven't rid one by ladder plus me being afraid of heights made things all the more 'Fun'.

As we flew I held the ladder for dear life till we reached a huge white building with a sorts of fancy government décor!

"Wow!"

I kept repeating through out the walk to the meeting room. As we entered all the other countries swerved their heads to us.

"Um…Is there something wrong with my face?"

I couldn't help but to do that when people stared at me but they kept on staring.

"Um…It appears I'm New Prussia from what I heard on the phone but you can call me Coraline…"

"Yo! I'm America!"

"Good day I'm England. I believe we talked on the phone?"

I nodded

"Bonjour, I am France"

"Hola! I'm Spain!"

And it went on through out the whole room even though you knew everyone already but I wanted to hear them do it. I sat next to my old self but he looked nothing like me. He had White hair I had black hair. He had red eyes I had navy blue. And then the obvious gender difference.

"How can she be New Prussia?! She is nothing like me!"

"On the contrary, It is because I'm nothing like you that I'm new Prussia. Since I am your opposite I am The new you and vice versa."

"What?!"

"She said that she was chosen because we thought since you where conquered so easily that your opposite would be more challenging."

Prussia began to cross his arms and pout. After the nonsensical meeting I went to the country named Canada. I've always recognized Canada as a Country so I could see him.

"Hello Mr. Canada!"

I said waving being a little girl. Well I have a right to! I'm only 12!

"Hello Ms. New Prussia! It seems that you are arranged to stay with me!"

It was then I realized that the white sun dress I was wearing was ruined by the helicopter rides.

"Oh God! My dress! Mom Will Kill me!"

"Oh…Well, We'll Wash it and hope the stain will come out.

He smiled as he boarded the copter. As we came up on a big mountain side I saw the most wonderful house! It was a large mansion with a swimming pool and garden and everything! I couldn't help but give a huge smile to the sight.

"Well here we are!"

I heard Canada say over the copter noises. When we landed Canada took the liberty of showing me around. It was incredible! He lived like a king! He finally showed me my room and said that dinner would be in a hour. I explored the entire room witch was the sized of my house. I changed in to a formal dress with a white frilly top and a elegant black bottom and a bedazzled black bow around the waist.

(TBC)


End file.
